Talk:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes/@comment-43281069-20191001112307/@comment-43677873-20191002094432
I agree with everybody 's theories and they are 100% correct and so are mine I have some of my own as well regarding the possible final arc and the second season of star twinkle that i am working on. and hopefully that it ll become an anime . I will upload the images soon.. So here are some of my predictions : The Cures become gundam pilots prior to the new arc after the twinkle imaginiation ar plus to the final arc towards the second season anime that i am working on Plus Madoka is currently living with Pegasus Seiya and female saint Eagle Marin with the rest of the cures at their huge place in Tokyo i will give out the name at a later date . Madoka turns into Saint of Athena Cure Selene and learns the Pegasus Raidiance Arrow Blast while Seiya uses Pegasus ryu sen ken to defeat one of the nottraiders in which i will reveal the identity later days . Elena turns into Cure Soleil and the new cure Sayla will turn into Cure Sparkle and defeat a possessed twin brother of Dragon Shiryu named Ron who is under control of the Nottraiders dark crystal. Hikaru will turn into Cure Star and team up with Cygnus Hyoga and his girlfriend Aoki Reika will turn into Cure Beauty and defeat the possessed crew of the AUEG by freeing them of the dark crystals. Lala turns into Cure Milky and saves Dragon Shiryu and his girlfriend Akane Hino as she turns into Cure Sunny and they do a triple Twinkle Imagination move on Aiwarn. The cures finally learn that they too are female saints and are the Knights of the Zodiac And they finally get their own gundams with their own personalization designs and they become one big happy family in Tokyo . There will be a Christmas episode involved well actually two for right but looks like it could be a higher possiblity for a movie a comedy at least . Cat girl Yuni meets her long lost twin brother Kamille Bidan who s been seperated since the war that destroyed their planet at their huge new house in Tokyo . Things do get out of hand when Shaina and Hikaru end up battling Shiryu 's possessed twin brother . Phoenix Ikki and Cure Milky ream up with Dragon Shiryu and Cure Sunny to perform their Phoenix Twinkle Imagination move on Aiwarn . Ikki says that there s more than just the Nottraiders. they think that they have the ultimate objective but they re wrong. We re the only ones that can defeat them cause we re stronger and we protect the people of Earth from evil and etc. Yuni realizes that Kamille has been sensing another Cure and it turns out to be Elle Vianno . Elle takes out her Star Color Pendant abd turnes into the red cure known as Cure Planet and gives on of the Nottraiders a huge beatdown with her Twinkle Imagination. Cure Planet recieves an urgent message from Lakshu and Yui and Mai . Who said that they needed help and they head down to Okinawa to put an end to the Nottraiders but there s something else going on . While in Okinawa , Ishikawa and Kurt use their dragonmaster powers to hold off Aiwarn (What the heck is going on here ?!) Lakshu takes out her Star Color Pendant and turns into Cure Orbit and uses her Twinkle Imagination. Kamishiro Yui takes out her Star Color Pendant and turns into Cure Glitter . She too uses her Twinkle Imagination to purify everybody in the city . MZ23 part one s Shogo and Cure Black race to the scene with everybody and asks where 's Mai ? While in Kyoto , Kamishiro Mai takes out her Star Color Pendant and turns into Cure Meteor and usesher Twinkle Imagination with the help of Kurt's girlfriend (she is the second African American Precure character since Cure Soleil is the first ) Makimoto Julie and she turns into Cure Raidiance and their friend Jane will turn into Cure Asteroid and they use their own Tinkle Imagination s against a Nottraider. After successfully completing their mission in Okinawa the Knights of the Zodiac get a call from Kyoto saying that they too have completed their mission . They meets Cure Radiance , Cure Asteroid , Cure Glitter and Cure Meteor at Kyoto s airport once the Arcadia lands and the Queen Emeraldas and the Galaxy Express 999 also lands to go pick them up. Back home at their new place in Tokyo the Cures discover that Ikki's wife Kido Saori/Goddess Athena she is also a Pretty Cure as well tells them they will go to the Sanctuary and meet the 12 siblings and find out the whole truth. The cures like their new home and new livesas cures and gundam pilots and are much happier but these annoying Nottraiders are still lurking and our heroes and heorines are ready. Saint of Athena female saint cat girl Yuni will turn into Cure Cosmo and save her twin brother Kamille Bidan from ending up defeating a newly ressurrected Aiwarn on his own . The answer to all of this will be revealed in the coming months . All of the Cures and their new friends are at their new home together preparing for their first Christmas but there is something weird about to happen involving their mysterious newcomer .....